Alexander Mahone/Indirect kills
This is a list of people who were indirectly killed by Alexander Mahone. Following season 3, in which Mahone kills World, Mahone was indirect responsible for the deaths of the people around Scylla, because James Whistler gave Brad Bellick a letter which he did put in World's pants. Mahone is responsible for ? kills. List |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | John Abruzzi |First Down |1 |Shot by snipers | Mahone did found Abruzzi fast and used his men to kill him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Terrence Steadman |John Doe |2 |Suicide | Mahone and Kellerman worked together. Mahone did let Lincoln and Michael escape and when Kellerman and Mahone did found Lincoln and Michael, Kellerman shot Mahone, which he did survived. Following the events, Terrence did shoot himself. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Charles Patoshik |Chicago |3 |Suicide | When Mahone found Patoshik, Mahone say it wasn't worse to jump, minutes later he jumped. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Papo |Bang and Burn |4 |Shot by Colonel Escamilla | Mahone was responsible for the second breakout. Whistler and Michael couldn't escape in Papo and Sammy's cell. Later it was revealed that it was Papo's cell and Colonel Escamilla shot Papo dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sammy |Dirt Nap |5 |Collapses of tunnel by Michael Scofield | Mahone was responsible for making the hole along with Whistler, Michael and Lechero. However when they were discovered, this killed Sammy. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) |Dirt Nap |6 |Neck broken by Alexander Mahone | Mahone was responsible for making the hole along with Whistler, Michael and Lechero. However when they were discovered, this killed Sammy. Mahone broke because of this, his neck, so that they could escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Cyrus |Dirt Nap |7 |Shot by Lechero | Mahone was responsible for making the hole along with Whistler, Michael and Lechero. However when they were discovered, this killed Sammy. Lechero shot him, so that they could escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Cristobal |Dirt Nap |8 |Shot by Lechero | Mahone was responsible for making the hole along with Whistler, Michael and Lechero. However when they were discovered, this killed Sammy. Lechero shot him, so that they could escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Lechero |The Art of the Deal |9 |Smothered by Theodore Bagwell | Mahone was responsible for bringing Whistler to the Sona grounds. Because of this, Michael could break later Whistler out along with McGrady and Mahone, which would lead to the death of Lechero. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jason Lief |Scylla |10 |Shot by James Whistler | Mahone was responsible for killing World, which did lead for Sophia Lugo to find the Birds GuideBook. After Whistler lost it, this happened in the next happened in the next events. Whistler shot him in order to get the Scylla. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jason Lief's bodyguard |Scylla |11 |Shot by James Whistler | Mahone was responsible for killing World, which did lead for sophia Lugo to find the Birds GuideBook. After Whistler lost it, this happened in the next happened in the next events. Whistler shot him in order to get the Scylla. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James Whistler |Scylla |12 |Shot by Wyatt Mathewson | Mahone was responsible for killing World, which caused Sophia Lugo to find the Birds Guidebook. Because of this, Whistler later met Mahone and Michael and was shot by Wyatt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sancho |Breaking and Entering |13 |Pushed on a rock by Theodore Bagwell | Mahone was responsible for bringing Whistler to the Sona grounds. Since T-Bag was in the escape and failed, he later did go his own plan and killed Sancho. |} Appearances Category:Indirect kills by Alexander Mahone Trivia *Jason Lief is the first person, Alexander Mahone has never met, since he was killed indirectly by him. *There's an unknown killcount of indirect kills at Sona, after Mahone escaped.